


At Parties End

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: Everyone goes to TJ and Amber's house for a house party. And of course there's Jandi drama even though they are dating different people. oh and Tyrus angst of course. Lot's of tension.





	At Parties End

**Author's Note:**

> so i feel like this came out half ass but I'm happy with the Tyrus angst.
> 
> Oh and there is underage drinking and teen soap opera situations. 
> 
> so yeah i put it as mature for those reasons. 
> 
> oh and weed in a vape.
> 
> enjoy lovelies.

The Good Hair Crew is at Andi’s getting ready for the big party. TJ had invited them to his party he would be throwing with Amber since their parents are out of town. The girls agree to go since Marty and Jonah were invited by Amber. Andi was winging her eyeliner when Cyrus gets a text.

“Aw TJ texted making sure that we’re coming.” Cyrus says smiling at his phone. 

“You done being a hopeless sap?” Buffy says from Andi’s bed. 

“Shut up let me live in my fantasy bubble.” Cyrus says throwing a pillow at her from the floor. 

“Wait so what is going on between you two? I feel like this cat and mouse game has been going on for like three years.” Andi says finishing her eyes. 

“Look I’m fine with admiring from afar. We are amazing friends and I don’t want to ruin that.” 

“Cyrus that boy has had heart eyes for you since, oh I don’t know, the moment he met you.” Buffy says sitting up. 

Cyrus rolling his eyes goes to the bathroom. Andi looks at Buffy with a half smile. 

“I feel like he should just say something but at the same time he is right. He shouldn’t ruin a good friendship.” Andi says heading to her bed to lay next Buffy.

“Yeah but I think it’s stopping him from being in a real relationship.” 

“Maybe but that’s his business.” Andi replies. 

“So have you talked to Jonah since he started dating Terra?” Buffy asks looking at her friend.

“No not really. I mean I know we all eat at lunch together but he’s been weird since they started dating. I mean I don’t know, he waited about four months to date someone else. If anyone should feel weird it should be me. I mean Walker and I started a month after me and Jonah.” 

“Maybe it’s Terra?” 

“No she’s cool.” Cyrus replies coming back into the room and sitting at the end of the bed. 

Andi throws her hands up and groans. 

“Maybe some people aren’t meant to stay friends.” Andi says sighing. 

“Except us.” Buffy inserts lightly shoving Andi’s shoulder. 

Andi sits up and Cyrus winks at her. They finish getting ready to their playlist which was currently playing “The Middle” by Zedd and Maren Morris.

 

Meanwhile…..

“Soooooo you invited Cyrus and his little gal pals?” Amber ask putting ice in a cooler. 

“Amber be nice. Buffy is one of my friends along with Cyrus. And Andi, she’s hella cool.” TJ smirking at his step sister. 

“I will, you know it’s not Cyrus, I’m just saying you know we all don’t along like Kumbaya and stuff.” Amber replies switching the song to “Run It” by Jay Park.

“I understand that and I accept that. Cyrus’ friends are my friends. 

“Mmm hmm yeah just make that shit official already. Why are you playing cat and mouse. You’re TJ Kippen. Who wouldn’t want to date you?” Amber say now standing next to TJ who is putting beer in the cooler. 

“Who’s playing cat and mouse?” A voice asks from behind them.

It’s their older sibling Miles. He’s the one who bought them the booze for the party. He is in his freshman year at college and home for spring break. 

“Our brother here. He keeps fighting his feelings for a certain cute and amazing guy.” Amber says flopping on their couch. 

“Oh that kid that comes over here like, what, everyday?” Miles says patting TJ’s shoulder. 

“I get it.” TJ says heading upstairs. 

Amber shrugs and flicks her eyebrows. Miles goes to the kitchen to get food ready. 

 

Party Time….

The Good Hair Crew pulls up to the party with Marty driving his new car. They all get out of the car with Andi wearing a black t-shirt dress and her shoes Walker made her. Buffy wearing black skinny jeans, a red baseball tee, and her new bomber jacket from “Forever 21”. Cyrus was in his skinny jeans, a black v neck, and his Vans. Marty was wearing a basketball jersey and some black cargo shorts.   
They walk up to the door hearing music already going. Drake was currently playing. Marty went to open the door and it was locked. So he rang the doorbell. Within seconds TJ was at the door. 

“Heeey guys! You made it! I was worried you wouldn’t show up!” TJ says welcoming them into his house. He gave them all side hugs but gave Cyrus a full on hug. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Cyrus says pulling from the hug and letting TJ put his arm around his shoulders. 

“Alright it time for Hello shots!” TJ says guiding them to the kitchen through the very packed house. 

They make it to the kitchen and go to the island. TJ comes to them with a tray of Jello Shots.

“Oh you meant Jello Shots!” Andi says smiling. 

“Nah these are Hello Shots...yeah they’re Jello Shots.” TJ replies laughing. 

They all laugh and take the shots except for Marty who has volunteered to be Designated Driver. After their shots the crew head to the backyard where the crowd is definitely thinner.   
That’s when Andi gets the text that Walker just got into the house. She tells him to come to the backyard by the pool. 

“Hey Walker!” Marty says doing a handshake with the boy. 

Walker goes over to Andi and gives her a peck on the lips earning an aww from Cyrus. 

“So I saw Jonah and Terra inside. Do they know you guys are here?” Walker says sitting now on the bench that was near the pool. 

“Oh no we didn’t even see them when we came in. 

Walker pulls out his vape and takes a hit. 

“It’s a new blend from my cousin. He got it when he visited Colorado. You wanna try?” Walker ask. 

Andi agress taking the vape. 

“I’m good I’m gonna go say hi to some of the girls from the team.” Buffy says leading Marty back inside. 

“Cyrus?” Andi asks.   
“Why not, let’s live a little dangerously. Is it safe?” Cyrus says cautiously.

“Yes, scouts honor. It’s very mild. Well for weed.” Walker replied smirking. 

Cyrus inhales and of course coughs just a little. Andi and Walker giggle not too much to make him feel bad. 

“Okay living dangerously is over goodbye my little pot babies.” Cyrus says leaving the now laughing couple to be alone. 

Cyrus walks back into the party and is immediately over with the crowd. He heads towards the den of the house near the front of the house. There he sees TJ sitting alone with a drink. Cyrus hurries the kitchen and grabs a beer from one of the coolers. He hates beer but he needs to loosen up and get over to TJ before some stupid party girl does. He rushes back to the den almost tripping into it. 

“Hey TJ! What are you doing here all alone?” 

“Nothing Underdog just taking a break from all the people. What have you been up to?” 

“Other than coughing up my lungs...nothing much.” 

“Why did you cough up a lung?” TJ says laughing just a little. 

“I took a hit from Walkers vape and I just think smoking isn’t gonna be my thing.” Cyrus sarcastically. 

“You’re such a dork Underdog.” 

“You love it. And why am I still Underdog?”

TJ who is now closer to Cyrus on the couch looks up at him with a smirk. Cyrus tries to focus on anything but TJ’s lips but it is incredibly hard. 

“Well I do love your dorkiness. And because you’re my Underdog. I don’t know.” TJ says semi nervously. 

Then there they are staring at each other. Neither of them are saying anything. They are just staring at each other as they both slide down and lean back on couch. Cyrus now has his free hand resting next to TJ’s leg. TJ sips from his cup and leans closer to Cyrus. 

“TJ!!!!” Miles says running into the den sitting on his little brother.

Cyrus lets out a sigh and begins to breath again. 

“Miles why are you like this?” TJ asks pushing his brother off of his lap. 

“Aww I’m sorry I didn’t see you there Cy. I heard my baby brother was all by himself here.” Miles looks at them. “But I see they were wrong.” Miles adds before winking and heading out of the room. 

“I’m sorry he’s so, like that.” TJ apologizes. 

“It’s okay. Maybe we should head back to party. You know make an appearance.” 

TJ nods in agreement. They both walk out of the den and walk to the kitchen to get more drinks. They make it to the kitchen and Cyrus hops on the island counter.

“What are you feeling?” TJ asks in the cooler. 

“Hmmm do you have any ciders?” 

“We do actually. Here.” 

TJ hands Cyrus's cider and then a beer to hold while he gets an opener. He comes back to a grinning Cyrus. 

“Stop.” TJ says teasingly. 

“What?” Cyrus says laughing. 

“That, that smile.” TJ replies taking a sip from his now open beer. 

TJ gets closer almost right between Cyrus’ legs. Cyrus takes a swig of his cider while TJ does the same with his beer. They both feel the tension between them. TJ puts his beer down on the island next to Cyrus. He steps closer now leaning his body on the counter fully between Cyru’s legs. They both never break eye contact with each other. Cyrus’ breathing quickens while TJ bites his lip slightly. Cyrus leans down just a little while TJ leans up to Cyrus. 

“Hey TJ!!” Amber says running into the kitchen. 

Cyrus falls back on the island groaning slightly. TJ groans and his head drops down. 

“Yes Amber what do you need?” TJ says angrily. 

“We’re playing Never Have I Ever so you both have to come...now! We’re out at the gazebo.” Amber says heading away from the kitchen. 

TJ looks at Cyrus who smiles. He helps Cyrus hop off the island. They head to the back not realizing till they hit the crowd that they are still holding hands. They continue to hold hands till they make it out of the house. The air hits their faces and the change in temperature feels amazing believe it or not. Both of them head towards the gazebo where Amber, Andi, Buffy, and Terra are sitting at the table. Marty, Jonah, and Walker are sitting on the floor. 

“Alright are you boys ready?” Amber asks pulling her phone out. 

TJ and Cyrus sit next to each other with Andi next to Cyrus and Buffy next to TJ. Amber gets the app going and smiles at everyone. The music inside could be heard perfectly out by the gazebo. Troye Sivan was now playing. This made Cyrus smile and sway. TJ looked at him smiling which prompted Buffy to roll her eyes. 

“Okay here we go. You guys ready?” Amber says smiling.

Everyone nods hesitantly. Amber presses the button and the first one comes up. 

“Never Have I Ever Shaved my eyebrows.” Amber says laughing. 

Cyrus takes sip from his cup and is the only one. Everyone giggles. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Cyrus says embarrassed. 

“Next one, Never Have I Ever dated someone older.” 

Cyrus drinks, Andi drinks, along with Amber and Buffy. 

“Baby Cyrus, you have been holding out.” Amber says shocked. 

“It wasn’t worth mentioning he was a jerk.” Cyrus replies smirking. 

“Oh yeah Chaz was an asshole.” Buffy says shaking her head. 

“Alright next one. Never Have I Ever lied to my bf or gf.” 

Everyone slightly looked at each other. Amber drank. Andi drank. Terra Drank. 

“Ooo Terra you naughty girl.” Amber says. 

“It was my last boyfriend.” Terra replied.   
“Mmm.” Buffy says involuntarily. 

“Okay, Okay. Never Have I Ever been spanked.” 

Everyone laughs. All the ones playing the game took a sip while the boys not playing laughed thinking about who spanked who. 

“Wait! Buffy really?” Cyrus asks semi proud. 

“What can I say.” Marty replied shrugging. 

“Wait! Me? What about you Cyrus?” Buffy says looking at him. 

“Cy be honest what are you up to?” Amber says looking at Buffy with raised eyebrows. 

“We’ll talk later.” Cyrus says then looking at TJ who looked a tad uncomfortable.

“Never Have I Ever gotten a hickey.” Amber says looking at the whole group. 

Amber drinks along with Andi and that’s it. 

“Andi we’re the only adventurous ones I guess.” Amber says winking at her. 

Andi giggles taking another sip. 

By now most are a little tipsy. And it doesn’t look like they are stopping anytime soon. 

“Never Have I Ever Seen someone in the group naked.” 

Amber laughs and drinks. Andi and Buffy drink as well. Terra joins in. Cyrus drinks along with TJ.

“Hold on I gotta know!” Walker says looking at everyone. 

“I’m embarrassed to say it was a gross ugly accident.” Amber says looking at TJ 

“Oh my God you poor girl!” Buffy says laughing. 

“I saw Marty after practice once. I still don’t understand why you were naked?” TJ says looking at him. 

“I thought everyone was gone man. Get over it.” Marty says laughing. 

“I saw Andi and Buffy on accident on separate occasions.” Cyrus says shaking his head and taking another drink. 

“Alright, Alright Never Have I Ever made someone cheat on his/her partner. Oh wow.” Amber says staying far from her drink.

The only one that does drink is Terra. Andi looks at her from her peripherals. Amber looks visibly uncomfortable. 

“Um ok next. Never Have I Ever french kissed someone.” 

Everyone takes a drink. 

“Shut up TJ! Who have you ever kissed?” Amber says teasingly. 

“Screw you Amber!” TJ replies jokingly flicking her off. 

Cyrus nudges TJ and smiles at him. TJ rolls his eyes and relaxes. 

“Okay, okay last one!” Amber yells giggling. 

Everyone has there drinks at the ready. Amber goes and presses the button. 

“Never Have I Ever lied to protect a friend from a cheating bf/gf.” 

Everyone looked at everyone and Amber eventually took a drink. TJ looked at his step sister and raised his eyebrows. 

“Wow really Amber? Classy.” Buffy says crossing her arms. 

“Well would you like me to tell you cause I will. It’s been eating me inside!” Amber yells standing up. 

“Amber stop!” TJ exclaims standing up and walking to his sister who is across the table form him. 

“No I’m so done knowing this. I have no reason to hide anything Andi!” 

“What?!” Andi says looking at Amber and then back at Walker. 

Walker looked at Andi and shook his head. Everyone was now staring at a very emotional and tipsy Amber. 

“Andi I kept this from you cause it’s not my business but now I can’t hold it in. It would be rude to just act like I know nothing. I saw Jonah kiss Terra about two weeks before you guys broke up.” Amber says on the verge of crying. 

“Amber I’m taking you upstairs you’re done.” TJ says concerned. 

TJ takes Amber and guides her to the house. Andi looks at Jonah who has his head down. Terra is visibly uncomfortable. Cyrus, Buffy and Marty look at each other feeling awkward. 

“Um guys let’s give them time to talk.” Cyrus says taking his drink and walking away. 

Buffy and Marty follow Cyrus into the house. Andi stands in front of Jonah who’s head is still down. She tries to get him to look at her. Andi then puts her hand to his chin and lifts his head. 

“Andi..I’m..I” Jonah tries to say. 

“Jonah stop. I knew there was something. You were distant and just a little off. And I have to be honest too. I was talking to Walker, as a friend, and that was one of the reasons I knew I was ready to move on. I mean I’m hurt but it is what it is. I don’t not want to be your friend.” 

“Really? Why are you so chill?” Jonah says hugging Andi. 

Jonah lets go and walks over to Terra lead her back inside. 

“Andi Mack you’re pretty cool.” Walker says smiling at her. 

“You’re such a dork.” Andi says walking to him and wrapping her arms around him. 

Walker leans down and kisses Andi lightly. 

 

Parties End…..

 

Everyone was leaving. Jonah and Terra said their goodbyes. Walker and Andi were sleeping next to each other on the couch in the living room. Lucky for Walker he was spending the night at TJ’s. Marty and Buffy were laughing in the kitchen listening to Miles’ college party stories. Meanwhile, Cyrus was in the den waiting for TJ to finish his hosting job. 

“Hey is this seat taken Underdog?” TJ says waltzing into the den. 

“Not at all.” Cyrus says sitting up making room for TJ.   
TJ plops himself down next to Cyrus. They were pretty close to each other, their hands touching, and eyes looking at each other. Cyrus swallows and bites his lip.

“How’s Amber?” Cyrus asks breaking the silence. 

“Fine just knocked the fuck out. I can’t believe she blew up like that.” 

“Did you know about Jonah?” 

“I knew she knew something about something but I didn’t know it was about Andi and Jonah. I thought it was about Buffy and Andi.” says lazily.

“You sound tipsy.” Cyrus says smiling. 

“I’m honestly just tired. Like a mix of drinking and sleepiness.” TJ replies taking in a deep breath and pursing his lips. 

“God you’re so cute.” Cyrus says then widening his eyes. “Oh my...I said that out loud.” 

Cyrus runs his hands through his hair and lets his head drop. 

“You’re pretty cute yourself.” TJ says. 

Cyrus looks at him and TJ winks at him still chilling back on the couch. Cyrus leans back and scoots closer. TJ leans closer to Cyrus who stops breathing. The tension between them is back and the only way to break it is to break the seal. Cyrus leans in and their faces are literally centimeters apart. 

“Cyrus you ready to go?” Buffy says popping her head into the den. 

“Yes but for the love all things good and holy let me kiss this boy!” Cyrus exclaims. 

Cyrus grabs TJ by his shirt and smashes their lips together. The kiss is rough and full of passion. Buffy walks away laughing. TJ pulls Cyrus close to him, so close, that Cyrus is practically in his lap. The keep kissing and when air becomes a necessity they break apart. 

“Sorry...I just needed to do that. I feel like it was trying to happen all night.” Cyrus says now relaxed back on the couch. 

“There are no complaints here.” TJ replies putting his hands behind his head and slouching on the couch. 

Cyrus rolls his and shakes his head. TJ stands up and holds his hand out to Cyrus. He takes TJ’s hand and stands up as well. They walk out to Marty’s car where Andi is still knocked out and Buffy is in the front seat leaning out of the window. 

“Hey let’s go lover boy!” Buffy yells out the window. 

“I’m coming!” Cyrus says turning to look at TJ. 

“So you wanna come over tomorrow and hang out?” TJ ask pulling Cyrus by the waist. 

“Sure. We could have an encore of tonight.” Cyrus says wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Minus the drunk confessions.” TJ giggles. 

Cyrus smiles and leans up kissing TJ on lips with a peck. TJ lets go of Cyrus who walks towards Marty’s car. He gets into the car and closes the door. Andi stirs in her sleep and wakes up. 

“What did I miss?” Andi asks sleepily.

“Oh you know...your boy Cyrus making moves on Mr. Basketball.” Marty says proudly.

“Awww damn! Yay!” Andi says excited and sleepy at the same time. 

Andi leans her head on the car window and knocks out again. Cyrus smiles proudly looking out the window of the moving car. He looks at the moving trees and feels at peace. He finally made a move on his crush. Not only did he get to kiss his crush but TJ likes him back and kissed him back. You gotta love a good party.


End file.
